Sorcerer
Sorcerer is an arcane striker class in 4th edition . Subclasses A 1st-level character must choose between using the rules for the original sorcerer class or its subclass, elementalist. Original sorcerer The original sorcerer, or o-sorcerer, was introduced in the . Elementalist Elementalist is the subclass of sorcerer introduced in . Class traits A 1st-level sorcerer begins with hit points equal to 12 plus the sorcerer's Constitution score, healing surges per day equal to 6 plus the sorcerer's Constitution modifier, and a +2 bonus to Will defense. A sorcerer gains 5 hit points per level. Class proficiencies A 1st-level sorcerer begins with cloth armor proficiency, simple melee and simple ranged weapon proficiencies, and dagger and staff implement proficiencies. Class skills A sorcerer begins trained in Arcana, plus any three of the following skills. *Athletics (Str) *Bluff (Cha) *Diplomacy (Cha) *Dungeoneering (Wis) *Endurance (Con) *History (Int) *Insight (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) *Nature (Wis) Class features Original sorcerers gain the Spell Source class feature at 1st level. Elementalists gain the Elemental Bolt, Elemental Magic, Elemental Specialty, and Escalating Elements class features at 1st level. Original Sorcerer Spell Source A 1st-level original sorcerer chooses either Cosmic Magic, Dragon Magic, Storm Magic, or Wild Magic, and gains benefits according to the choice. Cosmic Magic * Cosmic Persistence: While not wearing heavy armor, the sorcerer can use the strength modifier in place of Dexterity or Intelligence to determine AC. * Cosmic Power: The sorcerer gains a bonus to damage rolls of arcane powers equal to the strength modifier. The bonus increases to Strength+2 at level 11, and Strength +4 at level 21. * Soul of the Cosmic Cycle: At the end of the short rest or extended rest, the sorcerer can choose a cosmic phase and gain its benefits. Additioanlly, the first time the sorcerer becomes bloodied during an encounter, the phase changes to the next higher numbered one (or back to phase of the sun if in phase of the stars). Finally, the sorcerer may choose to advance to the next higher-numbered phase each time he or she uses a daily arcane attack power, immediately after resolving the effects of the power. *# Phase of the sun: At the start of your turn, each enemy adjacent to you takes fire and radiant damage equal to your Strength modifier. You also gain resist 5 cold. *# Phase of the Moon: You gain a bonus to AC equal to the number of conscious enemies adjacent to you. You also gain resist 5 psychic. *# Phase of the Stars: Whenever an enemy's attack misses you, you can teleport a number of squares equal to your Strength modifier as a free action. You also gain resist 5 radiant. **The resistance granted by this class feature increases to 10 at 11th level and to 15 at 21st level. While you have resistance from this class feature your arcane powers ignore all targets' resistance to that damage type up to the value of your resistance. Dragon Magic * Draconic Power: You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of arcane powers equal to your Strength modifier. The bonus increases to your Strength modifier +2 at 11th level and your Strength modifier +4 at 21st level. * Draconic Resilience: While you are not wearing heavy armor, you can use your Strength modifier in place of your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier to determine your AC. * Dragon Soul: Choose a damage type: acid, cold, fire, lightning, poison, or thunder. You gain resist 5 to that damage type. The resistance increases to 10 at 11th level and 15 at 21st level. Your arcane powers ignore any target's resistance to that damage type up to the value of your resistance. * Scales of the Dragon: The first time you become bloodied during an encounter, you gain a +2 bonus to AC until the end of the encounter. Storm Magic * Storm Power: You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of arcane powers equal to your Dexterity modifier. The bonus equals your Dexterity modifier + 2 at 11th level and your Dexterity modifier + 4 at 21st level. * Storm Soul: You gain resist 5 thunder and resist 5 lightning. This resistance increases to 10 at 11th level and 15 at 21st level. While this resistance is active, your arcane powers ignore all targets’ resistance to that damage type up to the value of your resistance. If you are hit by an attack, you can end this resistance as an immediate interrupt to gain a +4 power bonus to all defenses until the end of your next turn. If you do so, the resistance returns after you take a short rest or an extended rest. * Storm’s Embrace: When you roll a natural 20 on an attack roll for an arcane power, wind surges around you and your enemy. You can push the target 1 square and then fly a number of squares equal to 1 + your Dexterity modifier after applying the attack’s other effects. Wild Magic * Chaos Burst: Your first attack roll during each of your turns determines a benefit you gain in that round. If you roll an even number, you gain a +1 bonus to AC until the start of your next turn. If you roll an odd number, you make a saving throw. * Chaos Power: You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of arcane powers equal to your Dexterity modifier. The bonus increases to your Dexterity modifier + 2 at 11th level and your Dexterity modifier + 4 at 21st level. * Unfettered Power: When you roll a natural 20 on an attack roll for an arcane power, you slide the target 1 square and knock it prone after applying the attack’s other effects. When you roll a natural 1 on an attack roll for an arcane power, you must push each creature within 5 squares of you 1 square. * Wild Soul: When you finish an extended rest, roll a d10 to determine a damage type. You gain resist 5 to that damage type until the end of your next extended rest. The resistance increases to 10 at 11th level and 15 at 21st level. While you have resistance to that damage type, your arcane powers ignore any target’s resistance to that damage type up to the value of your resistance. Elementalist Elemental Bolt A 1st-level elementalist gains the use of elemental bolt, an at-will ranged attack power that can be used in place of a ranged basic attack. The elementalist's choice of Elemental Specialty adds a damage type and an additional effect to elemental bolt. Elemental Magic An elementalist gains the following benefits. Elemental Power: The elementalist gains a bonus to damage rolls of arcane powers, depending on the elementalist's level and Constitution modifier. Elemental Resilience: The elementalist may use his or her Constitution modifier in place of the Dexterity or Intelligence modifier bonus to AC when not wearing heavy armor. Elemental Versatility: The elementalist gains an additional sorcerer at-will attack power at 9th level and at 19th level. Elemental Specialty A 1st-level elementalist chooses Air Elementalist, Earth Elementalist, Fire Elementalist, or Water Elementalist. Each option grants one of two at-will attack powers, Enhanced Elemental Bolt, which adds a damage type and an additional hit effect to elemental bolt, Elemental Soul, which grants resistances and bonuses to saving throws against ongoing damage, and a unique move action or trait. Escalating Elements A 1st-level elementalist gains the use of an elemental escalation power corresponding to the elementalist's choice of Elemental Specialty. This power will be either elemental escalation (air), elemental escalation (earth), elemental escalation (fire), or elemental escalation (water). The elementalist will gain additional per-encounter uses of elemental escalation at higher levels, but can use elemental escalation only once per round. Sorcerer powers Sorcerer powers, having an arcane power source, are also called spells. Recommended Powers * See also * Chaos Sorcere and Dragon Sorcerer builds - example build from character optimization. Category:Sorcerers Category:Classes Category:Strikers Category:Arcane